<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shining boy and the blue-eyed jerk by updatedhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148724">The shining boy and the blue-eyed jerk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatedhuman/pseuds/updatedhuman'>updatedhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Healthy first times, Hinata x Kageyama, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama meets hinata's family, M/M, Young and In Love, hinata is a good liar, it's cute and wholesome and a little bit hot too, kageyama is on the autistic spectrum, they're both the main character, they're in love and it's cannon change my mind, what else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatedhuman/pseuds/updatedhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama start on the wrong foot. Through time and hard work, though, a semblance of connection emerges. Thing is, it goes a little bit out of hand. Hinata gets injured. Kageyama gets mad. They're both equally terrified of each other, and terribly attracted to that one time, on the court, when they kissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! As you read through this piece of work, remember the two boys depicted here are minors. I wanted to tell the story of how healthy - to me at least - (the start of) sexual life can be. I feel there aren't enough of these examples out there, and I think it would have helped me, years back, if I had read a piece like that. </p><p>Feel free to share your thoughts! Love,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes are blue. Hinata has never seen eyes like his. His blue is dark, deep, anchored should he think. It stands its ground and snatch you before you notice. Today, just like last time it’s metallic and calculating thinking of the next best move, but when it notices him it freezes instantly. Hinata stares back. These eyes shouldn’t be in his new high school’s gym, playing volleyball. That’s his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” both boys shout.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are <em>you </em>doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a first-year.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I.”</p><p> </p><p>The blue eyes understand before Hinata does, although nothing could mean anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not playing on your team, oh no!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata feels a shiver running down his spine. The King is rejecting him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The art of breathing right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s in the throat, Kageyama has always figured. Whether he liked someone or not. If the air flows right, he estimates the person. If he feels numb all his senses are alert. Right now, the shining boy’s stare makes it hard to breathe, and it’s not because he doesn’t respect him. It’s something else.</p><p> </p><p>The ball clacks on the court and rolls to the boy who flew in their last match. He picks it up, feels it in his hands. Then he smashes it to Kageyama who shakily has time to block it.</p><p> </p><p>Such brute force in such a frail body. Kageyama has forgotten how to speak at all. The shining boy lost the match miserably last time, but he runs, he flies, he has a fire in his eyes that <em>burns</em> so bright Kageyama doesn’t have the willpower to face it head on.</p><p> </p><p>The shining boy shouts, “Don’t underestimate me! I’m not the person you battled before.”</p><p> </p><p>I can see that, Kageyama thinks, but his mouth fails him. The Shining Boy is challenging. Kageyama likes that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata's injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s on the court that it happens the first time. Hinata jumps, his whole body ready to score a precious point for the team, waiting for Kageyama’s toss. His eyes are closed, and again he pictures the open field before him, whether or not a wall is rising to stop him. He trusts Kageyama’s judgment. If he thinks Hinata is not the right choice to score, he’ll toss to someone else. That’s their common agreement, and Hinata’s decoy play has always worked.</p><p> </p><p>It works this time again. Hinata lands without touching the ball, but the familiar clack resonates in the gymnasium under a thunder of applause. Somebody else scored, and that’s fine. Hinata stands up. He tries at least. The next second he’s flat-faced on the court, a high-pitched pain in the knee. He doesn’t scream, but Kageyama is there already.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” the precious blue eyes ask.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lifts his head and meets soft lips.</p><p> </p><p>The gym doesn’t go quiet, and neither do the players. In truth, it’s almost as if no one notices the split second their mouths touch. Hinata is torn off from Kageyama and  carried to the infirmary where he is going to be treated, but his mind is still below the court’s net, where Kageyama and he kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Kissed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kissed</em>. He lets out a yelp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hinata's absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does anyone have news of Hinata’s injury?”</p><p> </p><p>The team minus Hinata is ready to train, and it’s been a week but Kageyama has only now gathered the courage to openly ask about Shining Boy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s reeducating for a while. It’s hard to come to school on the bike with his knee like this. He hasn’t told you?”</p><p> </p><p> “He’s skipping practice again? That’s the fifth time. We won’t make it if he slacks off!”</p><p>           </p><p>“Hey Kageyama, if you’re so worried, why don’t you go see him? Last time I had him on the phone he seemed fine. Frustrated as he should be but fine. Don’t overthink it. He’ll be back soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is already out the gym and running towards the mountain. The air is flowing through him, his muscles cry, but he only stops a couple times before reaching the top. And then he remembers that it’s utterly rude to barge into someone’s home uninvited. Also, that he has no idea where Hinata’s house is.</p><p> </p><p> No matter, he’ll call him and tell him he’s coming. Kageyama takes out his phone… He remembers he doesn’t have Shining Boy’s phone number. Now he’s too embarrassed to ask his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>But then, sharply tracing its way to his eardrum, Hinata yells.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kageyama</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There's a shift of wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair of blue eyes look up to him, and Hinata feels the pain in his knee again. He barely has time to hit the brakes before crashing onto Kageyama. Fortunately the setter has nice reflexes and they avoid an accident.</p><p> </p><p>“You dumbass!” Kageyama shouts. “Watch where you’re going!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t jog in the middle of the road. It’s a turn, I couldn’t see you at all. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jogging.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s practice time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming to practice today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am trying to, but my knee has become all bad again thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would have been worse if we had let you play in this state. What were you thinking, biking up the mountain when you’re supposed to be resting?”</p><p> </p><p> “I was better.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not enough when you’re recovering, stupid. You need to be good as new. I’m not letting you down the slope like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try and stop me, blue-eyed jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Kageyama’s mind is as cold as humanly possible as he watches Hinata immobile, staring with his mouth opened. This is the first time Hinata has commented his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The ride back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata pretends to be catching his breath. Now he’s done it, mentioned Kageyama’s looks. He sees in the King’s reaction that he understood. Hinata’s never wanted to flee more than now but the two sharp eyes are in his way and his muscles don’t answer him. His knee hurts bad too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk you home.” Kageyama says.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t, it’s far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll bike. And you sit behind. Don’t get hurt before we win nationals, dammit.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored it, Hinata breathes again. Kageyama’s strong arm brushes against him, and his hands seize the handle, inviting him off the bike. Hinata obeys and lets him sit in front.</p><p> </p><p>The way back is painfully hot. Hinata’s face rubs against Kageyama no matter how hard he tries not to, and sometimes, he has to maintain balance by seeking  his shoulders. Kageyama tries to go slowly though, so he’s not thrown off, but Hinata is terrible at giving directions and it forces the designated driver to quickly turn more than he should have.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, Hinata is burning. Kageyama’s back is supple and hard against his stomach. He can feel its every muscle move precisely each time activated. It’s fascinating and transcending enough that he forgets the way home and has to make Kageyama pedal some more. So strong, he thinks. He needs to practice more, so he can surpass this guy.</p><p> </p><p>“How long is it till your place?” Blue asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re there, just across the river.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really do that every day, uh. No wonder your legs are this robust.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shuts up, and fights the fire rising in his brain. He guides his teammate to the front door, hoping he will leave right away. He hadn’t planned on having Kageyama meet his family so soon.</p><p> </p><p>At all. Yes, yes, at all.</p><p> </p><p>The problem is, Kageyama stays.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The fear called Hinata Shouyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all truth, Kageyama hasn’t even thought of Hinata’s family once. Hinata exists at school. Hinata exists on the court. Hinata exists at the store when their coach decides to treat the team to a meal. Never has Kageyama pictured Hinata in a home, surrounded by people who have known him since his birth.</p><p>“I’m home!” Shining Boy announces.</p><p>“So soon?” his father answers from inside the building.</p><p>“My knee acted up. I thought it better to not push it.”</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>“Who’s this?” asks Hinata’s mother, seeing them both awkwardly standing in the entrance. Hinata gestures to him.</p><p>“Mom, this is Kageyama. He plays volleyball with me.”</p><p>“Oh! Did you help Shouyou get back? That is so sweet of you, thank you.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“He’s not staying. Thanks Kageyama, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Shouyou!” his dad calls. “It’s dark outside."</p><p>“Quite right,” approves his mom. “Kageyama, do you want to spend the night? I can call your parents if you like. I’m sure they’ll understand you helping out a partner.”</p><p>“I-“ Kageyama eyes Hinata.</p><p>“What do you want?” Hinata asks him.</p><p>It’s the third time Kageyama forgets his words tonight. What he wants ? He wants to run away from here. He’s understood now, Hinata is an excellent liar. For some reason, it scares him to death.</p><p>“I’ll call your parents,” decides Hinata’s mom. “You’ll only just get lost in the forest if we let you go on your own. You don’t mind sleeping in Shouyou’s room, do you? It’s small but it’s only for a few hours. Shouyou, go set it up. Your dad and I are going to make enough food for everyone.”</p><p>Just like that the trap closes on Kageyama. He finds to have no other choice but nod politely, thank the family for their hospitality, and follow Hinata up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The fear of Hinata Shouyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata is terrified. If apprehension was palpable, it would be the thing choking him right now. Each of his steps are heavy and hesitant, mostly because of his knee if he’s honest, as he shows Blue the way to the bedroom. He feels his gaze on him, and there’s only one picture in his head. The kiss.</p><p>           </p><p>They haven’t talked about it since then. It happened though, and aren’t sleepovers exquisite times to get people to talk? Discussions in the dark always do get personal. Hinata doesn’t want to get personal with Kageyama, and if he could only stop feeling his presence all over the place so he could breathe again, that would be nice too. He opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looks at everything Hinata has put on display. “It’s a nice room", he says. He sits on the desk, facing the sole bed. “Where do I sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata bends and pull an extra mattress from under his bed.</p><p> </p><p> “Here. You sleep here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Something happens that hasn’t happened before. The silent stays. Hinata is standing like a stranger in his own room, Kageyama is uncomfortable on the desk, and both are avoiding looking at each other. Until Kageyama breaks the ice.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you lie so well?”</p><p> </p><p> “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“To your mother earlier. You lied about why you came back. I’m the one that told you against going to practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that everything is into motion again, Hinata feels free to walk to his bed and crash onto it, under Blue’s wary gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“We all lie sometimes,” he ends up saying. “To protect the people we love. I don’t want them to be worried about me. I’m only ever good at volleyball, if anything, and I know they place high hopes in me. I don’t want to disappoint so that’s why-“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it, you lied alright, but with such ease, and without breaking a sweat. It was scary. You were somebody else entirely. The Hinata I know freaks out under pressure right before matches, yells when he’s happy, grits his teeth when disappointed, eats with wide open eyes and scores with grins.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata raises his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to say I act different around my family than I do at school?” From scared to bits he’s confused now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but…” Kageyama shuts up. “Never mind. Thanks for letting me stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (Un)necessary things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things Hinata doesn’t need to do. For once, laying on his back, legs hanging, with his slightly removed shirt showing the refined lines of his stomach. It revives in Kageyama memories he’s always thought were gone for good, like this time when he was twelve when he’d caught himself staring a second too long at a men’s underwear ad. That’s what Hinata, who abruptly shines again, emanates. Pure beauty and desire.</p><p>           </p><p>Kageyama feels stupid for not acknowledging it sooner. Every time he’s had a glimpse of skin on the court or in the changing rooms he’s pushed away the thoughts, but now that all is quiet and that there are only the two of them in the tiny room, his body burns. Like the bike ride with Hinata clinging to him hasn’t been hard enough.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama approaches the bed, walks on the mattress on the ground, loses balance a little, and gets to Hinata’s knees, using them to sit down properly. They’re small, and acute, but Shining Boy has risen his shoulders to look at him get closer. So Kageyama hesitates. Hinata’s cheeks suddenly turn pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hinata says. Kageyama feels his heart stop a fraction of a second. “The kiss. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama opens his mouth. Then closes it. Opens it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident alright. For someone who can toss perfectly, you sure didn’t calculate the direction you were going in ha ha!”</p><p> </p><p>The kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had discarded it at the moment, he had been more preoccupied with his teammate’s wellbeing. Landing with eyes closed is something only idiots like Hinata would do, and of course he had done it and gotten injured. The kiss had been a brush of lips that he had most definitely noticed, assuredly, precisely, but… Had Hinata hung up to it since then?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s face turns bright red. He looks above Hinata’s head, trying to make the blood reflux from his stupid cheeks. Way to go, Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, uh…” Kageyama says. It takes all the courage he can gather to word his thought. He feels stupid. “If you don’t want to <em>talk</em> about it, do you, maybe, want to try <em>doing</em> it again? The kiss. For real this time?” He makes the mistake of looking back to Hinata, whose face is actually very close to his, now that he thinks of it. Hinata only has to come down a little bit and their lips can meet. If he wants to. Kageyama really, really wants him to want it. He feels it in his throat. Hinata’s scent that makes it hard to breathe, paired with the most welcomed heat in his chest, and the paralysis of his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Then a miracle happens. Hinata shifts positions and looks carefully at Kageyama. For a split second Kageyama stops breathing, lost in his light brown eyes, golden in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata drops his head against Kageyama’s neck. “Can I have a big fat hug instead…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s heart bursts.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata falls on him, his arms stuck around his neck, and he lets him. He moves his own arms around the chest of his Shining Boy and keeps him close, so long as Hinata wants him to. They stay like this, legs intertwined, hair messy, cheeks red, eyes closed, and breathing in each other’s scent for the first proper time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's all so tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama smells of sweat and of the forest. Nothing weird about that. However, Hinata isn’t expecting the scent of warmth that hits him like a truck in the slightest. He’s stuck in it, and he doesn’t want to get out. Blue is touching him. More than that, Blue is hugging him tight, so tight, and Hinata hugs him back with all his might. It feels good to be like this. It’s intense, yet simple, it’s relaxing, just enough. The line is clear, against all odds. Hinata feels his brain melt, and his breath deepen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold me,” he begs.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama moves and suddenly Hinata has his head pressed against his chest, and he can forget all the rest entirely. He keeps his eyes shut. If they crossed the blue pupils again he would beg for the kiss he just refused. Now is not the time, he recalls. His sister is next door. His parents are welcoming Kageyama to dinner and to sleep totally unannounced. Hinata cannot kiss this boy. Not now. Later.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama breathes and Hinata’s hair moves along. Everything is so tense and beautiful altogether that he stays carefully immobile. He enjoys the touch of the other boy’s body against his. He’s suddenly very aware of it. His fingers are drawing small circles on Kageyama’s hot skin and pulsing vein. Kageyama’s trembling. Hinata looks up.</p><p> </p><p>Blue has tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Hinata half-whispers. His voice breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Kageyama says. “Could you… Not do that?” He looks down at Hinata’s hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata takes his hand back and a ‘sorry’ gushes from his mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Only then Hinata notices the pressure on his pants. They’re both, very, hard. Kageyama isn’t on the verge of tears. It’s his desire that’s overflowing. Desire for him. Him.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“We can stop hugging if you like. I- er I wasn’t even expecting…” stammers Blue.</p><p> </p><p>“No I liked it,” Hinata hurries. “If… you want, I’d like more hugging. Do you want to change er…  positions?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata regrets his choice of words. His ears go ringing, and from the look on Kageyama’s face, he heard him loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Hinata lies on the makeshift bed and opens his arms. Kageyama comes against him and closes his eyes. Hinata rests his cheek on his head. He doesn’t have many occasions to observe him, especially from above. Kageyama’s hair is soft, but rough around the edges. He doesn’t have great thickness. It feels good to hold him too. That’s what it comes down to. It feels good to hold Kageyama.</p><p>           </p><p>Blue breathes out and comes a bit closer to Hinata’s chest. He loses himself against him. Hinata’s heard is pounding so hard he’s certain Kageyama can feel the pulse. Hinata strengthens the hug, to kiss his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He does it again.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama has gone very still. Hinata feels his hot breath through the fabric of his shirt, and his cold fingers stroking the skin above his bellybutton, but this time Hinata leans onto it. He encourages Kageyama with quiet, soft moans, and a big batch of tender kisses in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama’s hands slide under his shirt, eating up every bit of skin they can find, Hinata is about to die. His eyes cross Kageyama’s deep blue stare. He’s never seen this look. It’s greed. A greed so raw Hinata pushes his hips up before he realizes he’s doing it.</p><p> </p><p>But Kageyama doesn’t hear his call, he’s too focused on kissing his chest, and neck, and cheek, and asking for the right to have his lips again. Hinata closes the gap in a breath, and it’s a kiss. Kageyama crashes onto him, they hurt their noses, and they go again. Kageyama grunts, Hinata responds, before he knows it, he’s taken Blue’s shirt off and avidly tracing the lines of his abs with his thumbs. Kageyama lets him. They’ve seen each other shirtless before, but not like this. Never, ever like this, and it’s new yet familiar. It feels comfortable and kind. Hinata takes the time to kiss every area of skin he delimitates.</p><p>           </p><p>When he reaches Kageyama’s nipples, he hesitates. Does he want to be this intimate with him? Yes. Is now the moment, and there the place? Probably not.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Kageyama tightens the grip on his hand and Hinata forgets to think. He plunges and takes the sensitive, erect skin in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lets out a proper moan.</p><p> </p><p>They both freeze. Kageyama’s hand flies to his mouth, horrified. Hinata listens to their surroundings, but nothing’s changed. Shooting a smirk at Blue he takes the other nipple in his mouth and caresses the first with the tip of his index. He feels in control, it’s fun. He’s actually glad to be home. It’s a safe environment. He knows every corner of the house, and of this room particularly. The only mystery lies ahead. Just like volleyball. That’s something both he and Kageyama know a thing or two about.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s not nervous anymore, he’s eager. He moves on to Kageyama’s neck and kisses him, right there on the throat. Blue seizes Hinata’s hips and places him on top of him. Hinata’s feeling comfortable there. He feels Kageyama’s body under him, all of it, and <em>he</em>’s giving the tempo. Kageyama responds to whatever he initiates. The power is overwhelming. And so, Hinata starts rocking his hips gently, and kissing Kageyama whose eyes eat him up with a desire so strong it hurts Hinata to receive it.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sits up, Hinata rolls his legs around his waist. He doesn’t break the kiss – never again. Their hips stay in contact too, and Hinata is very, very, oh so very aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever…?” he manages to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shakes his head. “I’ve read about it. Although I don’t think we should do it just like that. No matter how I want you right now.” He sucks on Hinata’s neck, low enough that any shirt he owns will be cover enough for the love bite in development.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I have some things,” Hinata whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stops. He looks up. Hinata is sweating just slightly enough that the light makes his skin glow.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve had a boyfriend before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stares, with so much lust that Hinata feels him on his body when he opens an old shoe box put on the side of his dresser.</p><p> </p><p>“I have condoms and lube. What do you want to do? I like top and bottom, it depends on the mood but since it’s your first time with a guy I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, it’s your pick,” he says in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata…” Kageyama calls. Hinata brings the box near the mattress but leaves it there for the moment, he goes back into Kageyama’s arms. “Are your parents… cool with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yours?” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It was never mentioned.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to be scared,” Hinata smiles now. “It’s not something we’ve been taught was natural, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared, per se. I want to make love to you.” He watches Hinata’s blush rise to a new level of red. “I’m a little bit nervous about what it means as a whole.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s cheeks join Hinata’s color.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I like you Kageyama. You’ve been fascinating me ever since middle school, and this year we connected like I never knew was possible, and I do have a lot, mind I say, a lot of desire for you. I want to make love to you too. But, if it means you’re going to feel uncomfortable with yourself and with the people you love, it’s not necessarily worth it. Shoot, no, that came out wrong. What I want to say is I like you, and I want you, but I don’t know your circumstances and if you’re not ready I don’t want to force anything upon you that would make you have a biased perception of yourself because of what society’s been teaching us since forever. I don’t want that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard, and it is lonely to be like me. Sometimes there’s a miracle, like now, precisely, but you don’t have to follow through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious!” Hinata sits back. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked for you like I just did, it was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, please shut up. I’m just… I want to make love to you. That’s a fact. It’s that it’s my first time. Ever. I’ve never been in this situation with anyone before, it’s a hundred percent new to me and it’s terrifying but I do want to go all the way with you. If you’ll have me.” Kageyama’s ears are red. His breath his short, and his hands are on Hinata’s thighs, ever so close to his desiring penis.</p><p> </p><p>He decides to lean in and kisses it, through Hinata’s pants. Hinata loses his shit. He stands up, locks the door and goes back to Kageyama in a split second. The kiss this time is rough and wet, they both look for air, but for each other’s lips even more so. Kageyama takes Hinata’s pants off, then his shorts, and suddenly <em>it</em>’s there in his hand. Hinata has closed his eyes, anticipating, one hand in Kageyama’s pitch back hair.</p><p> </p><p>Wary, Kageyama licks the base of Hinata’s penis. In his hand, the hardened flesh tips. It’s strong, but all Kageyama’s work now. He looks up to Hinata, who is most definitely looking back now.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m taking too long aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shakes his head, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s eyes shine. “Are you going to look at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinks and nods. He feels comfortable with Hinata. His tongue comes out again, wet, and passes on the top. It’s salty. He shoots an interrogative look.</p><p> </p><p>“Pre-cum,” Hinata grunts. “It’s because I’m excited.”</p><p> </p><p> “I know what it is, I’ve just never tasted it before. I never even wondered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama puts Hinata’s dick – is he dirty talking now? – in his mouth. He stays like this, but his tongue moves around. He tries to imagine what he’d like. Maybe Hinata likes about the same things.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there, there!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s tongue goes backwards and retraces its route. Hinata’s leg slightly shiver. He strengthens his presence on the spot, and Hinata lets out a short quiet shriek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about to cum Kageyama,” he begs. “Stop, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama has a choice now. He puts his fingers in place of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like cumming somewhere in particular? I don’t mind my mouth, I’m curious of your taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Hinata’s cum bursts from him and falls on his abs. His breath is short just like mid-match. “What the… Don’t tempt me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’d like it? Cumming in my mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… I… I find it sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama grins. “Then next time for sure!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s snorts. “Yeah. Do you, uh, want me to give you a blowjob, or do you want to try… Something else?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, in truth, is feeling all sorts of weak. Hinata is under him, panting, covered in his own cum and asking what he wants next.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make love to you,” Kageyama implores.</p><p> </p><p>And Hinata smiles. At him. It’s so bright Kageyama has to close his eyes. When he opens them, Hinata is sitting, a hand on his cheek, his forehead touching his. He says, “I’ll be right back then”, and he disappears through the door. Kageyama finds himself alone in Hinata’s bedroom, dick so hard it’s become painful and heart pounding as much as after a practice run.</p><p> </p><p> Hinata takes a while to come back, so Kageyama wanders around the room. He looks at the posters, and through the school books like he’s going to actually find something interesting out of them. He’s apprehending what’s next. He hasn’t read anywhere that a partner is supposed to disappear before making love. It’s more of a ‘let’s do it’ thing, isn’t it? Now the moment has passed and his heartbeat is slowing down back to normal. It’s going to be weird when Hinata opens the door, isn’t it? What’s taking him so long anyway…? Then he realizes. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens swiftly and Hinata slides into his room. He turns the lock and shots a look back at Blue, cheeks pink and eyes wondering.</p><p> </p><p>“You still want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama breathes in and nods. That’s the look Hinata loves so much. Their common agreement. He takes a step towards him and both bodies collide, hug, and kiss each other. Hinata’s skin is hotter than Kageyama’s now, but just about. The few drops of water caught in his hair fall on his back and slide down. He feels it all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama kisses him again on the neck. Hinata accompanies the movement tenderly. The lips move down to his nipples again, they’re soft and ready, but Kageyama doesn’t stay there long – just enough to arouse them – and he keeps going down, down again, until Hinata’s penis is out in the open for the second time. Hinata turns around. He reaches out for the shoe box and slides the lube to Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“One finger first, yeah?” Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>“At your pace. Please teach me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nods. “One finger first.”</p><p> </p><p>All things considered, Kageyama is a dedicated student. He’s slow but steady, and careful about Hinata’s indications and reactions.</p><p> </p><p>The index goes in smoothly, without much surprise. Hinata has missed the feeling. It is… so fucking hot. Kageyama’s finger is inside him, a very, very welcomed presence. The curiosity of his student has Kageyama move it a little bit around, in and out, and Hinata feels it all much more than he should have, considering he’s calmed down in the shower a minute ago. Maybe he should have put his head under the water. Then again, this sensation is to kill for. Kageyama wants to discover every bit of Hinata, and Hinata lets him. He feels his other hand on his ass cheeks, caressing them, then on his shoulder, inviting him to raise his head. Hinata knows the view is great.</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama kisses his kidneys, he moans, and Kageyama slides a second finger inside him. A third follows. Hinata is breathing deeply, how he’s missed this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, can you turn around?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata responds. The fingers come out. Hinata grunts. Kageyama kisses him. Hinata forgets. He puts his hands on Blue’s nape and pulls him towards him. All of him is so beautiful, and clever, and sexy, and he’s his right now. He’s his. They’re about to make love, and it’s bright and simple and full of lust, and Hinata doesn’t want to stop now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me. Please, Kageyama.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of wet paper doesn’t even reach Hinata’s ears. All he feels is Kageyama’s penis on his, so hard and wanting, and then it’s going against Hinata’s anus. Kageyama hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time,” Hinata remembers to say, although he doesn’t really mean it anymore. “At your own pace, it’s your first-“</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama enters him once.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmf,” Hinata hisses. “Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s so tense. So, tense. All his body is thinking of Kageyama’s, perfect above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Kageyama says. He comes out a little, and in again, a little bit deeper. Their eyes lock. Here it is. The mutual understanding. Kageyama kisses Hinata, and Hinata kisses Kageyama back. His tongue breaks open Blue’s lips, passionate and immerses itself in Kageyama’s taste.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama starts moving a little. Slowly, listening to Hinata’s body. It’s hard to move with his lover clinging to him like this, but it feels so right he doesn’t break the kiss. He’s wondering if he’ll be able to avoid kissing him at all from now on.</p><p> </p><p>Before he feels it, Hinata’s closed his eyes. His balls rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama grunts.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk me off…!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama seizes Hinata’s dick. Hinata cums. His ass squeezes against Kageyama’s penis, who bursts instantly in an explosion of colors. Hinata locks him in his arms. They stay like this, both their bodies pulsing the remnants of their love out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, don’t ruin it,” says Hinata. “Don’t ask right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama smiles while reaching out for tissue. “I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s redden lips smile back. “I’m yours if you’ll have me, blue-eyed idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go, hope you're all good ! don't forget to hydrate xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>